An Ice Princesses Mind
by giuetta
Summary: The Ice Princess was used to live in loneliness, she liked it. But now she is forced to spend time with other if she wishes to make her kingdom complete again. AU Fionna Mertens as Ice Princess. A little ting to make myself a better writer.
1. Freedom and imprisonments

Chapter 1.

The Ice Princess sat on her icy throne, her throne room was empty for people as it always was. After the bomb exploded and she had to fight her cat she had not had any connections with anyone outside her kingdom. She had her penguins, snow golems and her favorite was her personal polar bear. But today her throne room was empty... No one but her and her polar bear. They sat next to each other. Ice Princess on her throne and her polar bear next to her on the ground.

Today there were no snow golems, no penguins, no small birds catched by the wind not even an ice golem. The ice princess had lived alone the last thousands years so she could handle alone time, but this was abnormally little activity. At least a little penguin could walk up here sometimes. But no... Nothing except her and her friend breathing.

"Where is everybody?" She said out loud, maybe someone was in some other room in the castle. But mostly it was a question too her friend.

"I don't know. Seems like it's only we who haven't vanished from the earth." answered Glacies, The ice Princess was not the one who had named her friend. Polar bears as such named himself, Glacies had wanted to be named after ice, and so he was.

"Do you think they are having fun without us?" Ice Princess returned.

Glacies not really in happy enough mood to deal with her overactive brain sent her a look. "Really?" was all he said. The ice princess sent her friend an angry scowl, letting out a huff she decided not to open her mouth again.

After this the silence became a little uncomfortable._ I'll just go and check the mail_ even if the ice princess did not interact with someone outside her kingdom other kingdoms wanted to interact with her. All they knew was that there was a princess up in the ice mountain who did never ever show her self. They could not know that she dressed in polar bear hides as capes. So they kept inviting her to anything they wanted.

Rising himself Glacies walked out from the throne room. There was a little hallway before the gate that separated the kingdom from the rest of the world. On the left side from the inside was a box who contained all the gifts and letters the ice princess would receive.

Walking up to this box and opening it Glacias found one letter. Less than usual he thought. It would normally be around five letters all inviting ice princess to ball and other gatherings, but this one looked a bit more important.

"_"_"

Fire prince sat inside his lantern, he was bored! He had always been trapped inside here. At least for as long as he remembered. It was not something he hadn't come used to, but today there was not a single person to talk too. All alone. Usually there would be servants and other guest to keep a conversation with, but not today there seemed like everyone decided this was a good day to prank him. So there he sat bored out of his mind so he kept imagining someone amazing opening this prison for him to come out and join real life again.

Suddenly he heard the doors open. It was his mother. Normally when she visited him she would either check if he actually was there or giving him food, from time to time she would actually come to talk to him. Today was another case, she went to the lever that would open the lantern and pulled it.

"What? Like seriously? You're letting me go? Just like that. After fourteen years of living and locked up in a cage?" He was mildly said surprised, he was used to being in his lantern. And now his mom was letting him go.

"Don't judge me it had to be done. You're not stable enough yet to be wandering on your own, but certain circumstances are making things problematic." Said the cobber covered flame being as her son was lowered and freed from his lantern.

"What circumstances?" Asked the newly freed boy.

"Well it seems like we are the only flame people left in the whole kingdom" she answered with a bit of nervousness. "They are completely gone from... Well everywhere. Simply gone"

Flame prince sat down, this was a bit much information. He wanted to say something, but what was there to say? Well there was one thing "What now?"

"We've been called upon, Prince Gumball seems to be mobilizing a meeting for all royalty... Apparently this have happened everywhere. So come on now boy we have somewhere to be"

And so he followed his mom out the door.

"_"_"

Gumball sat at the end of the table, all the known kingdoms was around this table, wildberry Prince, Muscle prince, hot dog prince, princess huge, Lumpy space royalty, he even had the fire prince. This was indeed an important meeting. The mysterious disappearances who centered around so many people, the people in this room was the only last people known to be alive.

"So, if we are all then maybe we should start discussing what is happening" so he Gumball had started it, where were their citizens?

But there was a catch... No one had any idea. There was not any proof for what that happened. They only disappeared without leaving any trace. It was not often he Prince Gumball felt useless, but now he did. Even before the meeting he had been testing about what happened, but no. Not a single thing was out of normal.

That was of course before the room to their meeting heard a knocking sound.

They all tensed up. they all knew who was missing, it was so casually looked upon they did not even count for her. But apparently she was standing outside the door of this room. She had never shown up before, in history. So prince gumball was having little bit of trouble getting to his feet to open the door.

How would she be? He thought. Old and boring? Ugly? Pretty? Tall? Low? So many thoughts was swirling around in his head. This had all been an exhausting day for him and this did not help.

Reaching the door he prepared himself mentally, but really how could he prepare for this.

He opened the door.

Face to face to an polar bear.

"Gaaaah" He screamed out. This was not expected, neither did he expect to hear a young feminine laugh afterwards. On top of the bear there was sitting a girl. The Ice Princess was sitting on top of a polar bear. Well it could not be any less fitting for a princess in the north. Prince gumball was still standing in shock when the polar bear walked inside the doors and the girl climbed off.

The Ice Princess was a young girl, fourteen to fifteen years old maybee. She was wearing a polar bears hide around her neck as a cape. This cape covered the right side of the ice princess. On her head there was a tiara with red gems showing around. Her hair was long, white and reached the floor. On her body there was a blue suit that would be expected to be seen on a prince, but she wore one and this only made her look more intimidating.

Flame prince was staring at the Ice princess. It wasn't like anybody didn't... She was just at his age or at least appeared to be. Her beauty was not something he questioned, he was pretty sure every prince in this room was drooling over her. She was now walking towards that pink prince. She stood before him and as he was not making any movements... Only starting out in the air.

The prince of the candy kingdom was standing still, not recognizing any movements. Suddenly he was slapped across the face. Learning how to use muscles again he moved his hand to where he had been hit. The Ice Princess was standing right in front of him with a questioning gaze.

"Am i going to get a place to sit?" Her voice was cold, bearing over the whole room. It was asked, but no doubt a demand. She was staring up at the candy prince. Her height did not matter in this. She had full control.

" O-of course "

And so the pink prince ran away, not a calm steady run that he would normally take to get something, but sprinting non controlled. He did not really get scared so easy he was not a sissy, but when a girl appear on the biggest bear ever seen to eyes... It was a little intimidating.

The blue skinned princess saw the prince run away from her in a hurry. Turning to face Glacies she told him to sit in the corner with a simple nod. Glacies in turn grunted and walked away. After this the ice princess turned to the other people in the room. They were staring at her, not a real big surprise. She didn't want to talk with them.

She never did want any contact with anyone else then her penguins and Glacies. She looked over them, there was a good variety of people, some harmless and some deadly. Flame people, Tiny people, Lumpy people, Strong, Ghosts, Skeleton, Orange. Yeah... A good collection of people who are mostly completely different from each other.

Now Prince Gumball reappeared in the meeting room, a candy chair in his hands. He noted that the ice princesses polar bear had set himself in a corner with a relief. Placing the chair next to the oval table then he with a very quick pace placed himself back in his chair, now the ice princess moved closer to the table and sat down.

"So now that we all are here, we should start figuring out what is happening" Gumball said trying to at least lighten the tension that was hanging in the air. "the disappearance of everyone's citizens is... well its... it's not good thats for sure!" He finished forcefully.

And then they began talking. It was boring The Ice Princess quickly found out, she was used to be bored, but the one time she goes out to meet people it's a boring meeting. How did they manage to make a meeting about such a huge amount of disappearing boring. But somehow they managed to make it boring. The pink guy was leading the meeting with maybe be the cause. Everybody was talking in turns and somehow with all this discussing they got nowhere. She decided instead of talking with them she would just listen. Not that she had planned to talk to them. She did not want to get to know them.

"Hi" A new never heard before voice was heard saying. Everybody turned to this voice. On the wall there was a shadow... A pink shadow. On the wall was a shadow without anything to cast it. "So... I think you guys found out that all the people are gone right? Yeah thats pretty obvious now that i think about it. Pretty neat though, all you people left on Aaa in this room. It makes things easier for me." The pink shadow walked around on the wall now and in a little twist of his body he was a shadow on the table in the center of all the people.

"I am Prismo, but that doesn't really matter. What matter is that I am bored, I'm not evil or anything, but I got bored so I made a challenge for you royality people. You see I took all life forms away and sealed them away. So you in this room are the only one left... Except the ones in the castle i built, but we get to that later. Now i chose somebody to get them back" Prismo finished, he had taken everybody and now he was going to make them work to get them back, a certain blue skinned white haired girl was not very happy about this. This pink guy had taken her penguins, Ice Princess did easily lose her temper when it was her penguins in the picture.

The ice princess anger had to went, so she while Prismo was looking over all the princes and princesses around the table she called down a dozen of ice spears at his body. They all hit him, a shame he was a shadow.

Prismo did not feel any of the spears that went through his shadow. It didn't go unnoticed anyway. He stretched himself in front of the ice princess. She did not look happy. Sll her sharp teeth were showing, her eyes glaring as hard as he could at him and a polar bear was now standing behind her. "You two are so on the team." He said

Prismo studied the girl, she was over a thousand years old and still fourteen. Blue skin, blue eyes, blue suit, evil tiara, white cape form a polar bear, mechanical arm under it hidden... Wait evil tiara. Oh yeah that was right that ice crown usually made people crazy in the other universes, but the girl here seemed less crazy than the other. He teleported her tiara from her head to his hands.

Ignoring the fact that Ice princess glare intensified Prismo looked closer to the jewels on the crown. There was three of them, the two on the side was fused with ice and snow spells. It was a really powerful tiara, the two on the sides could freeze a universe with enough time. The biggest jewel in the front did not seem to have any connection to the two other, it was more like a artificial intelligence in it. prismo looked closer to it, still ignoring the fact that the ice princess was attacking this body where she could reach him. This last jewel seemed to have a huge selection of souls in it.

Now Prismo was curious, what would happen if he sent these souls back where they belonged. Well there was only one way to figure that out. one litte thought and done, it was actually the first time he had sent something to the underworld, it was nice to try something new sometimes. So now the tiara was un-evil.

Prismo turned his attention back to the girl. She wasn't glaring at him anymore. She was staring out in the room, a very empty look. "Ehh... Yeah, fixed your tiara. Well anyway, I chose the two ice dudes, those on fire because thats pretty funny, that pink nerd and at last the purple cloud with a star in it's forehead... Yeah that's good, I'll see you later" Teleporting out of the room and putting the crown back on Ice Princesses head.

"_"_"


	2. Of voices and clothing

Chapter 2

The Ice Princess was speechless, where was her voices? They used to whisper to her, tell her what to do, comfort her, but now... Nothing. She didn't know what to do, what should SHE DO! she was lost. She hadn't moved since prismo left and that was awhile ago. The voices... They left her, they said they would always be there, be there for her. Helpless, she was vulnerable, weak, powerless, pathetick. The voices drove her, made her into herself. They created her, molded her... but now they were gone.

She lifted her blue arms up to her temporal, holding her head. It was so silent her mind was a open space. her jaw started shaking. she still had her powers, she still had the power over frost. she started breathing heavily. Why? Why was it so silent? Where was her voices?

She started screaming

The others in the room quickly turned their attention to her. She was screaming as loud as she could, everything was wrong to her. Glacies who stood behind her raised his right paw to her shoulder and started shaking her. The Ice Princess was shaken out of her box and looked around. "Why is it so quiet?" she asked, it was the only thing she could think of and saying before she passed out.

"_"_"

Sitting next to his mother Flame Prince was really confused. The gorgeous blue princess had fainted, a pink shadow had chosen him to something and he was sitting on chairs out of wood... and they wasn't burning, what was this witchcraft. This was all very confusing. His mother was talking to the pink prince.

The big polar bear was looking down on the ice princess. Flame Princess was newly released and curious without limits. Standing up from his chair Flame Prince walked around the table to go and got over standing next to the big bear. When fainting the Ice princess had fallen back with her chair so she was lying on the floor, Glacies was standing next to her waiting for her to reach consciousness again.

Glacies saw the newly arrived fire elemental turned to him with a questioning glance. "What are you wondering about boy?" he asked. Before Flame Prince could answer he continued " Us up in north have always kept ourselves alone. Now she's laying unconscious in the middle of a room with people she don't even want to talk to. And some boy comes up to her when it's pretty obvious this is a moment you don't come to stare"

"I-I was just wondering if she was alright. I thought It was usual to check up on people when they fainted and such." Flame Prince replied leaning away from the white bear who was scowling at him now.

"Not when I'm next to her boy, her and me have spent more time together than anyone else in this room. Don't bother us boy, we're good on our own." Glacies said, turning his head away from the fiery boy too look at the Ice Princess again. She was close to waking up again now, her eyelids was moving more and her body was tensing up.

"So I should just leave?"

"Yeah"

"_"_"

The Ice Princess heard a lot of talking, there was probably something going on. Did she pass out? Opening her eyes she saw the ceiling. Passing out in front of all these people, not really a thing she wanted to leave an impression off. Why did she pass out again? Was she hit? Too little water?

No...

It was the voices. That pink shadow had made them disappear, made everything wrong. She looked to her side and saw Glacies, he was looking down at her with a neutral look.

"You okay down there?" He said, she didn't answer by the first, she got up on her feet and leaned on him to keep her balance.

"I- its just a little unusual I guess" She muttered so low only he would hear it even if other were paying attention. "We should go back" she said out with a bit more strength this time. Glacies sank himself to the floor so the Ice Princess could get on top. She climbed on top of him and sat on the top of his back, just as when she had arrived.

"Let's go" Said Glacies before walking back to his home kingdom.

"_"_"

Prince Gumball was walking towards his room, after finishing the meeting and making everybody leave he had a lot to think about. He was one of the ones that would be trying to save the citizens. He wasn't a hero, he was a Prince. He was supposed to be smart and help out his subjects in a non violent way, and he doubted that this challenge would go without violence.

Reaching his room Gumball didn't really know what to do, how do one prepare to this! So he did the only thing he could at such a time, bake. He liked baking, it was relaxing, helped him think. walking over to the corner in his room that he had made into a kitchen Gumball started.

This had all been a unusual day, his subjects were gone, disappeared from the surface of Aaa. All the royalty was the only ones left, and why the royals? Yes they were important, but wouldn't there be other people around the land who would be more fitting for an adventure. Right there was the Fire elementals, they would be powerful. Their fire was dangerous and the boy was the most unstable recorded for five hundred years. Surely they would fit in on a challenge like this.

And then there was the two from the ice kingdom, a huge polar bear... He didn't even want to think about the stuff it could do. And why was it there, was the polar bear a royal? Was it the king of the Polar bears. The girl on the other hand was a mystery. She looked even younger then him, and he wasnt even that old himself. He had many times tried to create a contact up in the Northern kingdom, but no answer to each thing he sent. His father had tried the same and his father there again.

But after all their tries none of his forefathers had any connection to the Ice kingdom. She was a mystery, the way she acted was not usual for someone on her age... If she was that age. And then it was her breakdown. Would she be unstable for the rest of what was to be done? He didn't know, all he could do was wonder. But what he did know was that she was powerful, at least at level with Flame Queen she made twelve ice spears in a fragment of a second and stabbed Prismo.

Prismo. That Pink shadow with blue eyes, he just suddenly was bored so he found it a good idea to do this to him. Why wouldn't everything get back to normal, this was so frustrating. And the last part... Lumpy Space Prince was coming along, sure he didn't hate LSP, but he could be the most annoying creature in existence and imagining LSP in a fight was almost laughable... So would probably himself in a fight be too...

"_"_"

Glacies was just inside the port when the Ice Princess jumped off his back. Inside this firs hall there was two doors. One led to the Throne room, that would be where they spent most of the days just sitting on the throne waiting. The other room was the Ice Princesses personal section.

In there was her bed, her closet, her kitchen and her bathroom, everything was of course made out of ice. Going into her personal section the Ice Princess moved towards her closet.

"Ice Princess?" Said Glacies.

"Yes"

"What happened back there?" She could easily hear that he was concerned about her, and when he brought it back up she immediately started shaking a bit.

"They...My voices they... They... They left me. They've been there for as long as I remember, telling me what to do, caring for me, making me the one I am today and now! just gone, they were the ones who showed me the secrets of frost. They were there when i was down, the voices was there all the time. But now that they are gone... It's so silent. So empty, it's like if i want to do something... I just do it" She said, she opened her closet and saw through the content.

"Well that pink man said he fixed it" Glacies said after a time having thought over what she said "Besides the fact thats he is forcing us into this silly quest he did sound genuine when he said it"

Ice Princess picked out a few outfits from the closet and laid them on the dresser next to her. " I haven't been in different clothes for nine hundred years... Oh and yeah I wasn't really listening when he said that... To confused"

"Hmm yeah" Glacies was standing in the middle of the room a few paces away from his princess, moving towards her he saw more of the clothes he had laid out. He had in fact never seen her without her normal attire. "Why are you changing clothes by the way?"

"Well I thought that since we're forced into this mess its the best to be prepared for anything, and then it would be smart to get out of this stiff outfit and this huge bear skin." Right after she said this she unknitted the knot that hold her bearskin up. Letting it fall to the floor feeling a million time freer she moved her attention back to her clothes laid out before her.

"I'm not your boss so I'm not going to say anything, but... Eh wow, you have a false arm?" Since the Ice Princess never did show this part of her body this was entirely new for Glacies, her right arm was completely covered in metal. It looked like any other arm with fingers and everything. Still surprising to him having known her all this time an her not saying anything.

"Uh? Oh yeah, cool right" Cool... It was such a long time since the Ice Princess had used that word she didn't even remember it until using it. Putting that behind she had something else to do, choosing what clothes to use.

Something that she could be agile in would be the best, considering she had no idea what would happen agility would be something that could count good in her favor. So not any big fancy dresses, but something thinner. She had a few options all blue of course, a skirt, jeans, t-shirts,some pair of black shoes, a dress, hoodie and her old claw hand.

She used to have a claw hand, a simpler bionic hand that could grab simple objects, but not very accurate. So she had gotten herself a new one. Thinking about it she didn't even remember how only that she used to have an old one. Focusing back on her clothes, would not just a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and the hoddie be usable? Yeah that would be good.

Glacies who had decided to not reply to her last statement just stood there watching her deciding what clothes to use. When she had picked out her choice he was smart enough to know that he should just leave the room. Leaving the blue girl behind he decided to just go outside for a while. It was almost night outside and what a crazy day this had been. His princess had a bionic arm and was somehow renewed in her mind, they were forced out from their kingdom to entertain someone, their only friends were gone, his left ear was scratching.

"_"_"

LSP was pissed, it wasn't that he didn't use to be that, but now it was extreme. Some pink shadow want him to help with getting non royals back! Why the glob was he forced to do this! He didn't care about all those people that was missing, he had his own drama to trouble with. Was all those other so important other had to do stuff for them, didn't make sense to him.

LSP was at his camp in the forest, he went here right after Prince Gumball had sent them home. He was just finished talking with Turtle Prince, why couldn't he been chosen instead Turtle Prince had a really hard shell, but he on the other hand had all these handsome lumps he had to take care of. But no he was sent out to weird stuff by Prismo.

He didn't bother doing anything else but going to bed after speaking with TP, he already had to hover to the Candy Kingdom. enough was enough, he was tired. so he dreamt sweet dreams about having even more handsome lumps.

'

"_"_"

Glacies had been sitting watching the sunset in ten minutes before Ice Princess came out in a new attire. He didn't hear her coming he just suddenly could see her presence in the side of his eye. He turned his head to see her better, he knew she was going to be different, but this was almost weird.

She cut her hair.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie, the hoodie was a light blue color and the jeans a dark color. This was nothing compared to the fact that she had her hair cut. Her normal hair would reach the floor... This reached her shoulders. Her white hair was messy as always having big clusters of hair sticking up everywhere. With all this new change with her she looked so much more relaxed than he had ever seen her.

"Trying out a new look?" He said after looking at her a while

Ice Princess didn't answer back at once, she was also staring out in the sunset as he had done just a moment ago. After she breathed out she turned her body to look him in the eyes "Long hair is not the best thing seeing what we can encounter, I have really touchy hair too." She took a hand and rubbed her head. Before she used to hide her hair.

Wait...

She used to hide her hair? Did she? It just came to her mind when she was thinking about her hair, but yes she did use to hide her hair. It was a hatt, she couldn't remember how it was, but she knew it was a hatt. Why did she remember this now? This wasn't the first time she had thought about her hair, but it was the first time she had thought about her hair since Prismo had messed with her crown, was he the one who gave him such memories? Was it the crown who used to hold them back? She didn't know, and she wasn't in the mood to brood about this now.

"Wanna go to bed?" She asked Gacies.

"Yeah. The sun is disappearing right now anyway.

"_"_"

Flame prince was walking behind his mother, she had after the meeting decided that they should just get back to their own kingdom. His mother was by easy guess pissec off, she hated the situation they was in. She saw herself as a ruler that only should deal with her own problems and her subjects, but this was not for her citizens this was for all but royality, every cat, dog, fish, horse everything.

Flame Queen was angry because of this, but that's not even close to the fact that SHE had to help these back. Flame Prince think the actually could feel the hate radiating from her as they walked through the kingdom. He on the other hand was in a pretty good mood, he was outside this lantern and now he was not going inside the second the meeting was over.

Flame Prince was actually glad that he was walking behind his mother, imagine the rage she would point at him if she saw him smiling. He was free and was not going back in for quite some time. They were inside the palace now, his mother went straight ahead for her throne. The Flame Queen slept in her throne, comfort obviously not a big deal.

"Night mom"

He got no answer

And so he went for his own room.

"_"_"

Prismo was back in his cube, as soon as he was back the one he had expected was still standing in his cube.

"There done, the wish is made. Now only a little teleportation from me and the castle should do the rest itself" Prismo said to the person who made the wish, the one had made a very specific wish to what it wanted. Prismo had no choice but doing what was being said.

The stranger seeming happy about this went out of Prismo's cube, but Prismo always had a ironic twist. Except for the time Jake was here he liked that guy, but this guy made him seem like the villain in this universe he came from. And when someone treated him bad they got it back.

And the guy had wished that everyone but the royals would be captured in a timeless zone. And without even concentrating he could tell that this guy was not royal.

Monkey's paw...

"_"_"


	3. Sexless fruit

Prince Gumball felt cold as he woke from his slumber, he always used to wake up pretty warm, but somehow he was cold today. Without opening his eyes he also noted that he was sitting, but he went to his bed. Why would he be sitting? well only one way to find out he thought. Opening his eyes he saw a wooden room. His usual room would be pink with well more pink, this was a wooden room stripped for anything. but this was not his main focus... That was the fact that he was laying into a blue girl and there was only one blue girl he knew.

He was laying on the ice princess, she and he was supporting each other too not sleep with the side on the floor. Prince Gumball also saw that she was still sleeping. He opened his eyes up wide right before he jumped up on his feet to get away from her, it's not that he disliked her he just didn't think that she'd be too happy with him sleeping next to her.

But of course when he got away from her the position they were in made her upper body fall to the floor when he went away. So Prince gumball watched in horror as she hit the floor and waking up, he just stood there right in front of her as she slowly woke up from the hit she got from him moving away as support.

"Ugh" He heard her say, she was now opening her eyes and pretty obviously she's awake. She looked at him as he stood awkwardly and watched her waken. She let her look wander, she saw just the same as Gumball had, they were in a wooden room and only them there, a door on the other side from where they were sleeping a moment ago. "Where am I?"

"Well thinking about it this would be inside the castle Prismo was talking about, but I would expect more than only us too be here" He answered her, and it was the only logical he could think about. Ice Princess got up on her feet and saw that she wasn't in the underwear she went to bed in, but the clothes she had chosen right before bed, her jeans and a hoodie. Creepy was the first thing that came to mind.

"So we're already into this mess, would have hoped we got a little bit more time. But not even something to eat? hmrp" It was in fact no food around as Ice Princess had said, there was a naked room with one exit.

"It's no point in staying inside here then, should we go?"

"Yeah, let's" she said, Gumball was the one to start walking firs with Ice Princess following soon behind. He came up to the door and opened it immediately, and outside was a hallway without any doors. Gumball looked back at the princess awaiting a response to move on, when she nodded he started walking down the hallway so long the last thing they could see was darkness.

As they went on a certain pink prince did realize that he was alone with the princess who was the biggest mystery in Aaa, seeing his opportunity he let his curiosity go. "So, ehh. How are you, you seemed a bit off yesterday" It was really awkward he realized after he said it.

"I'm fine thank you" Of course that happened at the meeting would come back and bite her in the back. Crap, now she was thinking about it again. She wasn't herself, half after the accident yesterday. "The thing yesterday, let's not talk about it"

"Oh! yeah I'll won't bring it up again, but can you help my curiosity? You're quite the mystery to everyone" He HAD to know more about her, she's the lone monarch up in the north. How could he not be curious out of his mind.

"You know, that I think about it. Let's not talk at all" Well that's another way to give a kick to the ball's verbally, of course she would be one to set a prince who was a master in debates. Now she was older than him by a long shot so she had more experience at a throne, or maybe she just had a way of being that made the prince feel like a ant in comparison.

After her last reply Gumball did as she said and kept his mouth locked. The hallway was lighted by some lamps in the ceiling, they were walking in a fast place, but the corridor seemed never ending. Ice princess still kept herself a bit behind the pink prince. She didn't want to be close to anyone, that was just the way she was. She liked herself alone, but still she was here in a corridor with someone who wasn't ice.

She could just kill him, wouldn't be any problem. He was weak compared to her and with her powers it could take a second and poof he would be out of her troubles. She had killed before lots of intruders of her kingdom did not leave again, they opposed her and she got them.

A little of her powers let out and she would be on her own again. Though he had not done anything against her, maybe she would be nice with him and not sparing his back with spears from of cold water. Alright she would not kill him, but if he gave her a reason she would. was she getting soft, usually she would take out anyone she wanted.

"Look, we're getting close to an end" said Gumball, and he was right. A long way forwards there was finally a door for them to enter, they had been walking for a while and with the fact that they was hungry only made it longer.

They speeded up even more not really hiding the fact that they was really wanting to get out of this huge corridor. And not long after they reached the door. Gumball was the one in the front so as soon he could he opened the door. At the first they could not see what was inside. Another wooden room, but inside here there was something. A table, but there was not what was on the table that was the interesting part, but the things around it.

The four other that was going to be with them on this. The ice princess was already running up to her one friend. Glacies was like all the other standing at his own side of the table, he and all the other was all turned at it and looking at it. Ice princess was standing next to her polar bear now. As she saw closer at him she could note one thing right away, he was not moving and the others around the table the same. She did not like this one bit.

Finally looking at the table and the source of the four frozen gaze's, there was a bowl and within it was a little selection of apples. Ice princess already disliked this room, the chase here was pretty obvious these four other had been inside here had eaten some of these apples and then froze. She didn't bother telling the price about it, considering he was a prince he should be smart enough to get the connection here.

Ice Princess knew the apples was cursed by her guess it would be a magic potion injected. She picked up one of the apples, smelling it she knew some thing's. The harsh smell that made her nose frown proved her that this was a short potion that had to be in use as soon as possible, the victims here probably ate these hours ago. The other thing she now knew was who this was from.

Fruit Elf's.

They might sound innocent, but those creatures would farm and harvest food where they lived, but this was a special kind of fruit. The fruit they made was not for themselves it was for their victims, the fruit would stone the victims until the elve's that made the fruit would release them, bad thing was Fruit Elve's never gave away their food.

"Have you ever been in battle before?" She asked the pink prince, he was before this also investigating the victims and the apples.

"No, I'm no warrior" was his response, and she could have guessed. He did look like a prince, weak and pathetic. Seeing this was Fruit Elf's work they would always stay in close to their prey and since the four other had not been eaten yet, they would know that the prince and she was here.

"Get ready then" The elves could not turn invisible as some species could, but the one place they had not been focusing much about since they came in, up...

And there they were, six fruit elves. High up in the ceiling, four of them was not staring at them, but chanting for themselves trying to freeze the four others permanently. The two others on the other hand was staring.

The elves did almost look like most elves, long, thin, the ever young face, but the fruit elves had one thing that made them different from other elves, they had completely red eyes that did never focus at anything they just saw. Any normal eye would only have a few percent of eye vision to have the sharpest sight, but this was what made Fruit elves so dangerous, they saw EVERYTHING! at least from the front, but still they had a huge advantage.

Ice Princess hated them already, she's never met one before, but everything who hurt anything that she had rule over would die. There was a problem though, a certain pink prince she would not take out six elf's as easy as that she could use help.

Using her powers she made a ice sword for him, the magnificent about her powers was she could also regulate the heat in the ice to the extreme. This sword of ice was in a deep red color shaped as most swords, the red color came from the heat this was ice so hot it could burn if it touched something else, but the shaft.

"Try and use this, don't touch it anywhere else, but the shaft" She handed him the sword, as soon as he had it in his hands it was visible this was the first time he even held a sword. He's on his own now, let's see if he actually can take out one.

She turned her sight up to the flying elves, still the two staring at them. They all had the same red dress on purposely to stand with their eyes. A blue princess now called on her powers over frost, feeling her tiara give them to her letting her control the power it commanded.

Now the two watching elves actually reacted, standing so still only starting, but not realizing what was happening. A spear of ice was flying towards one of the Elves, It flew by the elf on it's right side of it's head. A flood of spears was flying towards both now, but they had reflexes that made them look dancing between the spears The Ice Princess was shooting at them.

The flood of spears did not stop the Princess was going to kill them, but they elves danced themselves forwards in the flood. Prince Gumball just watched as this took place, he had never been in a fight before and he was holding a sword he could feel the heat from its ice, but he knew not to question that it was magic anything could happen.

One of the elves was actually closing up on Gumball right now, in a few moments she would be able to do whatever she wanted with him. He strengthened the grip he had on his sword, in a moment he could be dead. The elf was out of the area where the Ice Princess was now sending them at the last elf that wasn't chanting.

The elf that was in front of him now put her arms behind her back, they stood a few paces away from each other. As the elf got it's arms visible again Gumball could see that she had two daggers, the elf moved towards him now. Gumball who was not experienced with fighting swung his sword in the air in front of him to intimidate the elf.

It of course did not work, it just kept on advancing him. He swung his sword again and again, he was backing up now. The elf got into his range of random sword swinging, it raised it knives and met the sword when Gumball swung it to the right, now the elf held the sword i place with one dagger and shot it's free dagger towards Gumball.

The dagger was coming towards the pink prince faster than he could react, he barely got to twist his upper body to the right. Even if this the elf was quick and got a big cut on his right arm, the prince jumped back out from the elf's range. He was going to lose this this fight and his opponent knew he would.

If he was going to die he could atleast give a try to take down the elf. He looked the elf right in it's blood red eyes, he sat his right foot forwards and held his sword vertically in his left hand. He raised his left foot and shoot his upper body with his sword towards the elf, but even with a burning hot ice sword he missed. The elf was just too quick, the red eyed elf used one dagger to block the sword while spinning one time around.

Of course the elf would be great in combat, right after this spin the elf got one dagger in his left shoulder and a foot behind his left heel. And as easy as that the pink prince dropped his sword and fell on his back, the elf was on top of him in a second.

And now it was smirking at him, before Gumball could do anything the elf set it's knees on the top of his arms making him completely immovable, he was dead... So totally dead. He closed his eyes for what was coming.

He could hear the bones crushing.

"_"_"

AN:

Ahahahahahah! I love cliffhangers.


	4. The flaming boy of annoyance

Gumball waited for the darkness and the light in the tunnel, he was dead wasn't he? His bones crushed from the fruit elves attack, a dagger in his throat exposing his blood too the open world. The dagger going on to his neck bone disconnecting brain from the nerve system killing him instantly.

The terrifying fact was that he felt droplets of blood falling on his neck.

And that he could still think.

How could he think if he was dead?

He opened his eyes.

Right above him was the fruit elf with a huge white teeth around it's neck. Gumball let his breath go without even realizing he held it. The white polar bear was above him, somehow had Ice princess gotten him free he figured. The bear moved himself away from Gumball still with the elf in his yaw. The pink prince still in shock laid his head back and let his body sink into the floor for each breath.

"Oh my GLOB, PG you were like so close to dying! like if the bear had not saved you, you would have two bodies to use! And none would work" Fantastic LSP was free to and now he came to him to talk his ears out, he just died and of course no free time for him

"LSP could I please get a moment" He tried to say it in the most annoyed way he could, he really was grumpy now. He hadn't even eaten breakfast yet!

"Oh, yeah like sure thing man, but I was just trying to be nice to you and you just push me away like that. It's bad enough that we are here, but you don't have to be a douche Gumball" Of course Lumpy Space Prince took that with offence, he did that with anything so what would Gumball expect.

But at least LPS did go away, Prince Gumball really was stuck with what happened... He just needed a bit of time.

"_"_"

Ice Princess looked down at one of the fruit elf bodies, she was better than them at fighting... By a far lead that too, she didn't even use a minute. She sat herself on her knees and looked for something, something she could have good use with later. After a while looking she found it, she smiled to herself as she hid it in her pocket.

She stood up again turning around to surprisingly find herself face to face with a fire or a boy of fire. He was smiling at her.

"Hi!"

"Eh... Hello" She replied, why did people want to talk to her? Couldn't they just wait for her to talk to them, because she wouldn't.

"I just wanted to thank you for freeing me and my mother. I could not move, but I could see how though you were against those things." Flame Prince and all the other had been in frozen, but they could still hear, feel, see and smell. And because of this someone decided to make a topic about it.

"Fruit elves is not that hard to take down, rather easy actually with a bit of experience" And she actually kept the discussion going, what was wrong with her she should just leave this boy.

"So you've fought them before?" He asked he had a genuine curious look on him, so he really wanted to know about her.

"No"

"How do you know them so god then?" And again he kept It going.

"They stay away from the Ice kingdom, but there other elves that visit and elves are all the same, fast, agile and smart. But even with all those abilities they don't get past a wall and that's what I am Flameboy, I'm a wall of ice and you're not getting through" And with that she walked past him to her bear, enough was enough.

"_"_"

Flame Queen watched her son talk with the blue girl, the girl had a angry or maybe more annoyed look on her face while he was talking with her. Had her son taken a liking to her? He seemed to go there very fast. Not that it did matter anyway she had nothing against him liking someone whose royalty or it could just be curiosity.

So then the Ice Princess walked away from her son she watched as her son looked after her. Flame Queen smiled, her son was so liking this girl. Walking up to him she started talking to him in such a quiet tone only he could hear it.

"Are we liking this Ice girl hmm?" she couldn't even hide her smile, she knew the dangers with her son, but she could just not don't have some excitement in his life.

"I- I don't eh" He reacted as expected, in denial.

"I could she the way you were looking at her and awfully fast at going over to her" She continued, he was in a corner now and he wasn't even keeping eye contact anymore. Flame Prince had never had a girlfriend before, he was locked up in his prison. Anyone who wanted to get to know him did never get the chance, so him being very deniable of romance was expected.

.

"What! No I was just curious" His eyes was everywhere for a while everywhere, it was funny to see her son like this. After a while his eyes settled on something behind Flame Queen, she turned her head around to see.

"Are you checking her butt?" Behind her the Ice was standing, bent over to pick up something from one of the fruit elves. Well he was in that age so she wasn't going to tell him not to do that, but the princess wouldn't be too happy if she found out he was staring... Well that princess would get mad of being in the same room with anyone.

Her son did answer her, instead he stared at his mother. She smiled at him " I'm not judging, but she would. So be more discrete"

"_"_"

After a while everybody got ready after the Fruit elf's show. So they found out that after all the elves was killed a door had appeared, as they went through here they found food to eat. They started eating after using LSP as poison tester they sat down, the two from the Ice kingdom for themselves, the two form the flame kingdom sat together and Prince Gumball had to keep LSP company.

After everyone was done they went on in another hallway, away from the fruit elves and seeking the end of this castle, but as it seemed they were not supposed to walk in a group. Suddenly strategically placed six holes appeared and everyone fell down one each.

"_"_"

The slide was smooth on her back, besides the fact that they were thrown into some dark slides Ice Princess did secretly enjoy it a little bit. As she went on she did not encounter any bumps and so she slowly lost her speed. So after a while she stopped all in all, she stood up and looked around.

She was still in the slide, but now it was big enough for her to stand in, before she could barely lift her head without hitting it in the top of the slide, she looked forward, now in the tunnel there was lights in the roof showing of the circled smooth surface of the whole way ahead of her.

Then she heard something behind her, turning around to see the way she came from it was a orange light way back there. It was coming closer to her and soon she could see who it was, of course with her luck would the flame prince come after her.

Soon enough he was there looking at her, he too stood up and went next to her. She didn't want to start talking to him so she nodded her head in the direction they would start on going, he nodded back and they begun without saying a word. Flame Prince went after her, he did want to talk, but he really did not have anything to say, sure they was alone, but that would not help. So what could he do but follow.

She was walking ahead, maybe a bit eager to get away from him or back to the others. Either way Flame Prince did not mind walking behind. They walked for a while without a single turn or change, just the same thing the whole time. The electrical lights above them went past them, no change just the same tunnel the whole time and the lights ahead.

Ice Princess slowly started to hate this, she hated being away from Glacies at any time, but also hated being with other than her polar bear. So why couldn't she be lucky enough to get set up with him when they were separated, apparently not, this was second time TODAY she was alone with some prince.

They went on ahead in the tunnel they walked for a good while, but it just went on and on.

"_"_"

They had been walking for what felt like hours and probably was. Flame Prince had actually sometimes tried to make conversation, but Ice Princess was always dodged away anything he said. So they had been walking in silence for all this time.

Now there was a light to the left, finally something happened. Ice Princess saw this light not too far away and started running, she really wanted back to her polar bear. She was closing in on it and as soon as she saw what it was she felt her anger bubbling even if she was a girl for ice. A glob dammed window, it was showing something anyway and she was intent on getting to know what it was.

She was now seeing through the window and what she saw did not make her mood any better, this showed a room, a big stone covered rectangular room. In this room there was three things to notice, one of the things was a stone troll in the middle with it's club swinging, the other two things was Flame Queen and Glaices trying to kill it.

It looked like they had right now arrived like she and Flame Prince, she knew this because the troll was still alive. She was the one who raised Glacies, and Glacies father, and his fathers father. the list was long, but each single time she was sure to make the polar bear ten times more dangerous than any other alive.

They was both attacking the stone troll at the same time, glacies was using his weight and strength to claw at the trolls right side. Flame queen was launching fireballs as expected, she hit with most, but this troll out of stone had a good resistance against fire.

Flame Prince had finally catched up with Ice Princess and was now to watching out the window. As he got his breath back his hand touched the window that was separating them from the two others. He did want back to his mother, not as a mommy's boy, but the Ice Princess was a bit hard to spend company with, she was really cold in more ways than her magic. So even if Flame Prince had been trapped inside glass his whole life he punched the window.

It did as expected, nothing. As soon as his fist touched the glass his hand was on the nippet to be broken, he grabbed it with his other free hand and fell on the floor trying to stay breathing. As too the girl standing next to him she was also on the floor, but for other reasons. Laughing her ass of.

Glob dammit! That hurt like a bitch. His hand was bumping and for each time his nerves would give him more pain, he really regretted punching that glass. Next to him was now Ice princess rolling around, she shamelessly could say she took pleasure in his pain.

After a little while Ice Princess got of the ground and looked out the window again, the troll was dead and the room was empty gain. After killing it the two others would probably have started going on right away. She looked back at the fiery prince, he was still on the ground.

"Get up, we're leaving." So she started going in the direction ahead. Not waiting for him to get up.

"_"_"

AN:

**Hopefully I get next chapter out faster, had a tiring week. **


	5. I'm free

They went on walking, this tunnel was just so glob damned long, they were both hungry, tired and sick of this place. Ice Princess was still the one walking ahead and Flame Prince was following. The speed they started in was probably twice the speed then the one then the one they was walking in now. The whole day had all either been fighting or walking, somehow had they both made it so far on just breakfast for a meal.

Ice Princess stopped walking, she was sick of it. she'd probably moved more today than she had the week before. Flame Prince stopped to look at her.

"We're stopping?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna walk a centimeter more before I sleep" Said Ice Princess, so she sat down.

"Oh well guess I am to then" Flame Prince didn't really want to part ways, in this endless tunnel being alone would be the most brain killing thing ever. So he sat down to, he sat opposite of her she was holding her head in her hands and her feet was in a cross.

The one second that Flame Prince sat down they both saw a white light happen between themselves. It blinded them the strength of the light, both shielded their eyes with their arms. After the light had subdued and they gained their sight back, one got angry and one got happy.

There right in front of them was a table with food, there was several types of food to take from, even coal for Flame Prince. The reason that one got angry was simply because she was annoyed over the fact that they hadn't figured out this sooner. The other one was happy because he was simply just hungry and food was something he was looking for.

So they both started eating, Ice Princess might be annoyed, but she was still hungry. They did as they had the whole rest of the day in silence, both on each of their side on the table. So they ate up and then the table went out with a light again. They so sat in each of the sides of the tunnel, Ice Princess with her arms in a cross still annoyed about the table thing.

"So... What do you do in your free time?" Asked Flame Prince, he knew she didn't want conversation in any form, but he was really bored and there wasn't anything else to do. And he was right, now Ice Princess was scowling at him, she knew he remembered what she said about it, but he still wanted to talk.

"Mostly I sit on my throne, watching my penguins" She still answered tough, if her voices were there she wouldn't, but they weren't there. They hadn't been there for a day and a half and it was still so weird. Her emotions came through ten times more, she sometimes spoke things that she normally would only have thought and she didn't actually want to kill this boy just because he was annoying.

"That sounds boring... You do that most of the day? Penguins doesn't strike me as the most interesting creatures" He shouldn't have said that, he really shouldn't. The glare she had before he said that would almost be a loving look compared to the one she was sending him now. Her short hair was blowing in wind she had created, if he knew how much she wasted to freeze him, he wouldn't be sitting there anymore.

"Don't! Just don't!" Ice Princess said in her strictest possible voice. She loved her penguins they were most of the reasons that this mission was bearable for her. And now he said enough about them for her to take as an insult.

"I'm sorry! I think that to you these penguins are fantastic" He had to say something, he could feel the cold coming from her, he didn't know if that was just because of her emotions or if she was about to attack him.

"Yes they are" She stated, she face going back to neutral, the cool wind disappearing and the cold from her going back to normal. Why didn't I kill him? She thought, insulting her penguins usually was enough for her to take a life... It had happened before at several times. Her favorite way was ice spears from the sky.

Flame Prince decided he shouldn't press his luck with her anymore now, He wasn't stupid, he might be a bit new to the whole life outside prison thing, but not stupid. He laid down on his side and quickly fell asleep.

Ice Princess looked at him, she didn't do as him and go to sleep at once. She didn't actually hate him, usually she hated everybody, but her closest one. The voices used to control her and that was what she was used to, they decided how she killed she was the one who did it, now it was all her. Hating this boy she could do, but after the voices had left she was not as angry as she used to be.

Before kindness would rarely be shown from her, not even to her citizens. Sure she was kind to Glacies, but that was an exception. Her penguins and golems often had to deal with her anger and grumpiness even if she love them. The memory stuff was weird to, sometimes she remembers stuff she had done in the past, even before the tiara.

It was odd actually, not hating everything. Spending so much time in hate and now she was sort of free. She had her own emotions shining through the shell that normally the tiara would cool down and instead the tiara make her be as it/they wanted. She kept watching the boy, he was annoying for the most of the time, always so curious. Maybe he was just naive, he should have seen by now that she wasn't something to have company with, the pink dude did that pretty fast.

She'd think more about it tomorrow, she was just as the Flame Prince tired to an end. she laid herself on the side, making a pillow out of snow and closed her eyes.

!_!_!

**AN:**

**Short chapter because I really didn't have motivation to write anymore on this one, promise next one is above 2k. The reason this chapter came out so slow is because I wrote a one shot in the meantime, you can find it on my profile. The other reason is a lot of gaming.**


End file.
